(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of producing a lining support plate. The invention further relates to a lining support plate with a cast metal base plate with a support surface to receive a friction lining material, wherein retaining elements project out of the support surface.
(2) Description of Related Art
Brake and clutch linings usually comprise a support plate with a friction lining material pressed onto it. In order to improve the adhesion between the support plate and the friction lining material an adhesive is frequently applied to the support plate before the friction lining material is pressed on. This adhesive is generally an adhesive based on a phenolic resin. If need be an underlayer material can be disposed between the adhesive and the friction lining material to damp vibrations occurring during the braking operation. In such brake and clutch linings the support plate is made from steel. A disadvantage of the usual construction of a brake or clutch lining is, on the one hand, that the adhesive often does not withstand the high temperatures and shear forces which occur in the friction lining during braking. In some circumstances this leads to a detachment of the friction lining material from the support plate and thus to destruction of the brake or clutch lining. On the other hand, because of the steel used in the production of the support plate the weight of such an arrangement is very high.
In order to solve the problem of the adhesive which does not withstand the high temperatures and shear forces, friction linings have been developed in which the connection between the support plate and the friction lining material has been improved. Thus for example holes can be introduced into the support plate. These can be filled with friction lining material during compression. Thus a connection between the friction lining material and the support plate is produced which withstands the shear forces better. It is known for example for a plurality of depressions to be introduced by laser beams into the surface of the support plate facing the friction lining, whereby some of the material removed from the depressions is thrown up on the edge thereof.
Furthermore, it is known to produce retaining elements on the side of the support plate facing the friction lining material. This can be done in such a way that either the retaining elements are worked out of the support plate material, for example in the form of an indentation and/or machining, or the retaining elements are applied to the support plate, for example in the form of lattices or pins which are welded or sintered on.
However, the methods referred to above for the improvement of the connection between the support plate and the friction lining material are not suitable for reducing the weight of a friction lining, since all methods are based on a support plate made from steel.